Lucas comes back
by brucas224
Summary: Lucas comes back from charleston because of dan's heart attack and makes amends with peyton and brooke. brucas, Naley, Peylix, and maybe Jeyton
1. Coming back a Different Person

**Chapter 1: Coming Back a Different Person**

Summary: Lucas comes back from Charleston and works things out with Brooke and Peyton. Brucas, Naley and Peylix

_**At The Beach**_

"Lucas why did you come back?" Brooke and Peyton ask

"Cause I had to for my mom, Haley, Nathan and Dan!"

"Why Dan?" The girls ask

"Cause he had a heart attack and Keith and I thought it would be best to come back!"

"Oh wow um sorry are you okay?" The girls ask

"I really don't know how I feel cause I never really knew him so know I have to figure out if I really want to get to know him or not!"

"Oh!" The girls say

"Ya so see ya around and what I said in the letter is awkward know so can we forget it please?" Lucas asked

"Ya sure we kinda didn't read the letter we just burned it over there where the bond fire is!" The girls said

"Oh well good cause know I don't have to worry about the everything!" Lucas said

"Well I got to go see Nathan and Haley bye Cherry and Torchered!" Lucas said

"Bye Luke" The girls said

"Is he a different Lucas or was he just different?" Brooke asked

"He did seem different though!" Peyton said

"Ya what's up with that?" Brooke asked

"Don't know?" Peyton said

_**At Naley's appt.**_

"Luke? What are you doing here? Haley asked surprised to see him

"Me and Keith came back cause we thought it was the right thing to do you know!"

"Oh cool! Have you talked to the girls you screwed up with?"

"Actually I have and it went well surprisingly!" Lucas said

"Oh wow surprising since it was ugly when you left!" Haley said

"Ya well maybe they missed me when they found that I moved away and put it behind them and they really missed me?" Lucas said/asked

"I dought that!" Haley said

"Whatever I got to go bye Hales" Lucas said

"Bye Luke" Haley said

_Haley asked herself what the heck is wrong with Luke this is not him? Maybe something happened with Brooke and Peyton? I have to find out what happened cause this is not him and why would he come back for Dan? He hates Dan? Maybe he is still in love with Brooke or Peyton I can't tell anymore I have to find out what happened just have too!_

_**The Café **_

"Hey mom!" Lucas said

"Lucas!" Karen said surprised

"So how did it go with Brooke, Peyton, and Haley?" Karen asked

"With Brooke and Peyton surprisingly good and with Hales normal!" Lucas said

"Oh cause Haley said that you were different not the normal you!" Karen said sadly

"What's that's supposed to mean I'm different I am not me?" Lucas asked getting upset that Haley would say something to his mom but not to him

"That since you came back from Charleston you have been different, more meaner and you don't want to talk to anyone for along period of time!" Karen said

"Whatever maybe she has changed since she got married to Nathan?" Lucas said pissed off

_**At The River Court**_

Lucas goes to the river court to take his mind off everything and to just be alone with no one to bug him on how he has changed or he is not the person he used to be.

_**Nathan goes to the river court and sees Lucas and goes and talks with him**_

"Hey man what up?" Nathan asked

"Nothing much you?" Lucas asked

"Same but Haley said that you were different know what does she means by that?" Nathan asked

"I don't no and I am trying to find out my self cause she told my mom that I was different that I was not me I was meaner and less talkative!" Lucas said

"Oh so what did your mom say about it when she told you?" Nathan asked

"Nothing once I heard that I came here to just get away from everything just get some time to myself since everyone is on my case." Lucas said

"Oh cool I will go talk to Hales see man." Nathan said

"Ya you two and thanks man!" Lucas said

_**At Naley appt.**_

_Nathan goes and talks to Haley about Luke_

"Hey Hales what up?" Nathan asked

"Did you find out whats up with Lucas?" Haley asked

"No I don't think anything is wrong he seemed fine to me!" Nathan said not understanding what Haley was getting at

"But wasn't he like different he was less talkative?" Haley asked getting annoyed with Nathan for not finding anything out

"No I don't see anything different with him maybe its just you?" Nathan asked cause Haley had been acting weird lately

"No it's not me but whatever!" Haley said pissed off

_**At Peyton's House**_

"Hey so find out what's wrong with Luke yet?" Peyton asked

"No and it's bugging me that he is so different!" Brooke said

"I might have an idea I just remembered!" Peyton said

"What?" Brooke asked

"Well remember when Nathan and Haley had that party and you brought Nikki?" Peyton said/asked

"Ya but what does this have to do with Luke changing?" Brooke asked

"Well when I found out that Nikki was the girl he slept with and me and you made up, one day before he was leaving he came to my house and said sorry and then I said "If you don't like the person you have become then change" it but before that he said he wanted to see me before he made some changes and at that time I was a little confussed at what he ment so maybe he changed cause I told him to or cause he said he was making changes I don't know I just thought of that?" Peyton said

"OH MY GOD maybe that's why he is different he wants to be a different person than he was before he moved?" Brooke guessed

"Maybe?" Peyton said

_**At Lucas's House**_

_Brooke and Peyton go see Luke and see what's wrong with him_

Knock, Knock

"Brooke, Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised to see them at his door

"We want to ask you what's wrong and did you change because I told you too?" Peyton asked curious to know if it was her fault or not

"Not you guys too?" Lucas said he thought it was over

"What do you mean us too?" Brooke asked Lucas confused

"Haley has been saying the same thing and Nathan and her are arguing on it! Its there first fight as a married couple" Lucas said

"What there married?" The girls asked surprised

"Ya whatever why did you guys really come here?" Lucas asked

"To see what's wrong with you!" The girls say

"Fine do you want to come in?" Lucas asked

"Sure" the girls say

"Wow what did you do to your room it is different?" Brooke asked

"I packed everything to move to Charleston!" Lucas said

"Oh ya forgot that part!" Brooke said

"So I have gifts for the both of you want them know or later" Lucas asking not sure what they would be and hoping they would say later but if he know Brooke and Peyton they would say now

"I want mine later" Brooke said

"How about you Peyt?" Lucas asked

"Later too" Peyton said

"Kay good" Lucas said

"So what else is new?" Lucas asked

"Nothing much everyone missed you!" Brooke said

"So are we talking about you or everyone, everyone?" Lucas asked

"Everyone I didn't miss you!" Brooke said

"Ya sure you didn't!" Lucas said sarcastically

"Fine I missed you okay happy now?" Brooke said

"Yes very so what else is new with you guys in the couple days I was gone?" Lucas asked in a way that was seductive

"Nothing much Brooke and I went on her dad's boat!" Peyton said

"Cool so Brooke your surprise is going to be at the beach tonight meet me there at 9:00 kay!" Lucas said

"Kay" Brooke said a little confused

"And yours will be later on maybe when I finish unpacking cause it is in one of the boxes I have and I don't know which one kay?" Lucas said

"Kay no prob" Peyton said

**_At Naley appt._**

"So did you ever find out what was wrong with Luke?" Nathan asked

"No and it is bugging me" Haley said

"Oh maybe he didn't change maybe it was just you?" Nathan said

"Whatever I don't really care as long as I have my best friend back I am happy!" Haley said


	2. Understanding and Saying Yes to Love

**Chapter 2: Understanding and Saying Yes to Love**

_**At The Beach**_

"Hey Brooke ready for your present?" Lucas asked

"Ya so what is it?" Brooke asked curious

"That over there but there is more to it than it seems" Lucas said

"Lucas its beautiful when did you have time to do this?" Brooke asked curious cause he only just got back a yesterday

"I had some help!" Lucas said

"Okay kinda freaked out now!" Brooke said

"Don't worry Hales helped me and now here is the second part!" Lucas said reassuring her and surprising her

"Lucas!!" Brooke said speechless and surprised

"I am so sorry Brooke for everything and I was hoping you would forgive me?" Lucas said sincerely

"I forgive you even though you had nothing to do with it, it was all Peyton" Brooke said confusing Lucas

"What do you mean by it was all Peyton?" Lucas asked kinda confused

"I mean I know that it was all her idea and she made you do it or else she would do something worse to you if you didn't do it!" Brooke said explaining it to Lucas

"She never told me that she just said she hated me with you and if I didn't agree to break up with you and cheat on you then she would do are relationship bigger harm!" Lucas said telling her a different side of the story

"Oh kay what ever I don't really know why I am still her friend but anyways what were you going to say before I interrupted?" Brooke asking Lucas continue what he was saying

"Um that I was sorry and asking if we could become friends or something?" Lucas asked

"Ya sure and for the second time I forgive you!" Brooke said

"Kay and can I confess something about Peyton?" Lucas asking if it was alright to talk about her

"Ya sure go ahead!" Brooke said wanting to know what else her now ex-best friend was trying or hiding

"I didn't get Peyton a gift only you!" Lucas said making Brooke laugh

"Well that was sweet of you but what are you going to do?" Brooke asked finding it funny how Lucas only did something for her and not Peyton! Maybe he doesn't like Peyton anymore or just cares about me more than her and is really sorry and still maybe loves me

"I don't know that's why I said I had to give it to her after I unpack cause then maybe I could go to the mall and bye something I don't know?" Lucas said making Brooke laugh even harder than before

"Well why don't you just get her a pencil lame ya but oh well or maybe a really bad shade of lip gloss?" Brooke said giving him some suggestions

"I think a pen will work and I will give her one that is out of ink to" Lucas said liking this plan already

"Now you are just mean Lucas Scott!" Brooke said teasing him

"Well what can I say I really don't like Peyton and don't want to be around her anymore and in fact I wish I didn't know her!" Lucas said getting madder by the minute

"Wow were is this coming from Lucas?" Brooke asked kinda scared of him at the moment

"I just hate her for everything first saying something different to you then making me do another thing and all bunch of stuff!" Lucas said

"I see!" Brooke said now knowing what he was getting mad at before

"Ya well I really don't want to talk about her anymore this night is about you!" Lucas said trying to make the rest of the night just about Brooke

"So just curious are you curious what I wrote?" Lucas asking out of the blue

"A little how did you know?" Brooke asked Lucas but she already knew the answer

"Cause I know you and you are always curious to what a guy has to say to you" Lucas said

"Well then you are right I am curious but thanks to Peyton she through it in the fire right over there when you first came back and told us" Brooke said trying to cover up that it was her and blaming everything on Peyton cause she now hated her again and cause Lucas hated her now

"Well all I said is that I was leaving to go live in Charleston with Keith and didn't think I was coming back for awhile and that I was sorry and what Peyton made me do then I said I still and always will love you and then I had a letter for Peyton basically telling her that I hated her for what she did and lots of other things and then I wrote a letter for the both of you saying in general that I was leaving and sorry that I didn't tell it to your face" Lucas said explaining his letter to Brooke

"I still love you too!" Brooke said

"Good to here" Lucas said

"Can I kiss you?" Brooke asked

"I thought you would never ask" Lucas said

_They start kissing but don't know they have an audience watching them! Who is the audience well you will just have to find out later in the chapter!! HA, ha I am so mean!!_

"That was great so what does this mean?" Brooke asked

"I don't know what do you want it to mean cause it could mean anything to me its just you I am worried about!" Lucas said

"Can we take things really slow I mean really slow nothing in school, public only at mine or your house?" Brooke asked

"I think that is fair" Lucas said he would agree to anything just to have her back

"Kay good so do you want to go to my house or yours and watch a movie?" Brooke asked just wanting it to be her and Lucas

"Doesn't matter and yes movie" Lucas said hoping she would know he ment her house

"Kay so my house?" Brooke asked

"Ya sure and what movie?" Lucas asked

"Do you even have to ask?" Brooke said

"Don't think so?" Lucas said knowing what movie she wanted to watch

_**At Brooke's House**_

"Was that a good movie or what?" Brooke asked

"Ya it was good but you tricked me to thinking it was the other one!" Lucas said

"Well I am Brooke Davis after all and I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Brooke said

"Well then what should we do now?" Lucas asked wanting to kiss her more and more by the second from that kiss at the beach

"Don't know?" Brooke said

"We could always just go for some ice cream or hang out at my house?" Lucas said giving some suggestions

"Ice cream would be perfect and then we could go to your house and hang out" Brooke said proud of the plan

"Kay lets go are you sure your okay with us going together in public" Lucas asked cause she said nothing in school or public

"Ya but in public just as friends!" Brooke said

"Kay I can do that" Lucas said reassuring her

"Good know lets get going before it is too late!" Brooke said

_**At the Ice Cream place (Near the docks)**_

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked

"Ya is someone following us?" Lucas asked a little scared now that someone might be following them

"I think so come on hide with me behind the tree!" Brooke said so they could see who it was

"OH MY GOD!! its Peyton what is she doing spying on us?" Brooke said wondering if her friend still had feelings for Lucas

"What are you serious?" Lucas asked knowing Peyton would use this against them sometime

"Ya it is let's go scare the shit out of her!" Brooke said wanting to hurt her now ex-best friend again

"Kay this is going to be fun I see!" Lucas said laughing a little bit

"Ya it is and if we don't do something soon she might use it against us again!" Brooke said not wanting to use Lucas to Peyton again

"Hey where can I get a stocker of a best friend around here?" Brooke asking Peyton

"What oh hey Brooke what up and why are you here with Lucas?" Peyton ask Brooke not wanting to think they got back together

"I am with Lucas because he just finished giving me my present and know we are going for ice cream what are you doing here? Brooke asking Peyton cause she knew she had no reason to be there

"I was just getting ice cream for me and new friend Anna" Peyton said lying

"Where is she I want to meet her or are you just lying again Peyton like you always do and thanks for spying on us here and at the beach!" Brooke said and Peyton was caught

"What she was spying on us at the beach why didn't you tell me I would have kicked her ass and gave her the biggest bruise and broken arm and leg possible!" Lucas said know angry that Peyton was spying on them at the beach and probably saw the kiss and is going to tell everyone

"Cause I liked spending time with you and catching up with you and Peyton if you tell anyone what you saw here or at the beach Lucas will beat the shit out of you for sure this time and you can count on that!!" Brooke said getting furious with her now ex-best friend

"OH and Peyton we are no longer friends anymore so don't even bother talking to me or Lucas cause he hate you too he told me at the beach and he doesn't have a present for you only me he was going to give you a girly lip gloss from the mall ha, ha sucker!!" Brooke said proudly


	3. Coming Out Drama

**Chapter 3: Coming Out Drama**

**A recap of what is to happen and what has and hasn't happen**

_**It has been almost 3 months that Lucas and Brooke have been hiding there relationship and are good at it. Peyton started a rumour that they were dating but no one believed her cause Brooke told everyone what she did to her and other things. **_

_**Nathan and Haley's relationship is still good and she doesn't go on tour with Chris Keller he doesn't play apart in this story.**_

_**Felix and Anna come into the story. Felix will be with Peyton and Anna will have no one for a love interest.**_

_**I am still deciding if Jake should come back for Peyton and have Peyton dump Felix or not let me know. **_

_**Keith still dates Jules but I might not put them in the story!**_

_**Karen still dates Andy and doesn't go back to Australia.**_

_**Lucas finds out he has HCM but he doesn't go after Dan with Andy and he doesn't move in with him, Brooke finds out about his HCM.**_

_**Nathan isn't in a car crash with Copper.**_

_**Taylor doesn't come to stay with Nathan and Haley.**_

_**Formal doesn't happen**_

_**Trick happens**_

_**Brooke does move in with Lucas. (a bit of fighting will go on. May lead to break up)**_

_**Deb's pill addictions doesn't happen**_

_**The dealership fire- not sure yet**_

_**Karen doesn't go to Australia to find Andy**_

On with the Chapter

_**At the Café **_

"Hey Broody what's up?" Brooke asks Lucas

"Nothing much you Cheery?" Lucas asks Brooke

"Oh just finished at the mall bought you something!" Brooke said to Lucas

"What did you buy me?" Lucas asked

"This I think you will like it very much, Do you like it?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Yes very much!" Lucas said liking Brooke's taste in style

"Good I knew you'd like it so I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Brooke asked Lucas seductively

"Hanging with you" Lucas said knowing what Brooke ment

"Good see you tonight at…

"Your house?" Lucas asked

"Ya just about to say that" Brooke said

"Kay see ya tonight!" Lucas said

_**At Brooke's House**_

"So I was wondering if we were ready to go public I mean if you don't want to its okay but I was just wondering if you had thought about it? Brooke asked Lucas not knowing where he stood on the subject

"If you want to then I am fine with it but if you don't want to I am also fine with it. It doesn't really matter to me!" Lucas said

"Kay so maybe in the next 2 weeks?" Brooke asked

"Kay but can we become more friendlier with each other at school?" Lucas asked

"Ya sure just give them hints cool!" Brooke said liking Lucas's plan to bring people in slowly

"So Monday at school we will be friendlier but not to friendly right?" Lucas asked

"Right so what do you wanna today?" Brooke asked kinda bored

"I don't know why don't we ask Nate and Hales to hang out with us if they aren't busy?" Lucas asked

"Sure I will go call them right know, why don't you go make some lunch since you are such the cook I never knew about!" Brooke said making Lucas laugh

"Kay what do you want?" Lucas asked Brooke but already knowing what she wanted

"Um… bacon and eggs" Brooke said it was her favourite thing that Lucas made her

"Thought so I'll be in the kitchen when your done kay!" Lucas said

"Kay" Brooke said

_**At Naley's appt. and Brooke's House**_

BRING, BRING, BRING, BRING

"Hello?" Haley asked

"Hey tutor wife what are you and Nate doing today?" Brooke asked

"Don't know why Brooke?" Haley asked

"Cause Lucas wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something with us or just hang out?" Brooke asked Haley

"Um let me ask Nate kay?" Haley said

"Kay" Brooke said

"Hey Nate do you want to hang with Luke and Brooke?" Haley asked

"Ya sure when" Nathan asked

"Hey Brooke when?" Haley asked

"Um after Luke finishes making lunch and we eat, hey why don't you come over now and Luke can make lunch for all of us then decide what we are going to do?" Brooke asked

"Kay see you in a bit, bye Brooke" Haley said

"Bye tutor wife!" Brooke said

_**At Brooke's House**_

"Hey Luke you might want to make more Naley is coming for lunch and then we are going to decide what we are going to do, kay?" Brooke asked

"Sure kay when are they coming over?" Lucas asked

"Right now actually so hurry up with lunch then we can hang out and tell them are plan cause they already know kay" Brooke asking if it was okay to tell them there plan to break it to people easy they are a couple for almost 3 months now

"Kay why don't you go get the plates and cups ready for the lunch and then you can learn to cook

"Kay and I am not learning how to cook, no not happening!" Brooke said

"I know I was just joking but you could get the plates and cups!" Lucas said laughing

"Fine but that is all!" Brooke said laughing

"Yes okay but one more thing!" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke said knowing what he wanted

"This!!" Lucas said as they kiss for a minute or two

"I can handle that!" Brooke said

"So how long til they get here?" Lucas asked

"Not long why?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Cause it is almost ready!" Lucas said

Ding Dong

"I think that is them let me get it you keep cooking!" Brooke said

"Kay" Lucas said

"Hey guy right on time Lucas just finished cooking bacon and eggs" Brooke said informing them

"Great I can't wait!" Haley said she loved Lucas cooking

_After lunch Lucas and Brooke tell Nathan and Haley about there plan_

"So you guy are just going to do what?" Haley asked on how they were going to be friendlier

"We don't know yet but once we know we will let you know" Brooke said

"Kay deal" Haley said

_**At School**_

"Hey cheery what up?" Lucas asked

"Nothing much broody but I was trying to find you this morning but I couldn't!" Brooke said

"Oh ya I was talking to Whitey about something he was asking me about!" Lucas said

"I see so were going to have lunch together right?" Brooke asked

"Ya so this whole friends thing does it include you actually having fun with me?" Lucas asked just to make people think

_Brooke whispers something to Lucas_

"Ya okay I think I can do that!" Lucas said

"So tell me more about Charleston" Brooke said

A student says something about Brooke and Lucas dating

"Hey Brooke is it true you and Lucas are dating again?" A kid asked

"Oh um I don't know why do you ask?" Brooke said

"Cause you two are friends and have been friendlier lately since he came back to town!" a student said

"I can't say anything cause there is nothing to tell right now" Brooke said

"Um Luke" Brooke said

"Ya Brooke" Lucas said

"What are we going to say there already asking if were dating again?" Brooke said

"Well why don't we just say the truth we were going to anyways?" Lucas said

"Ya okay I just wanted to talk with you about it first" Brooke said

"Kay so what are we doing this weekend?" Lucas asked

"Um I don't know we can't go to my house cause my parents are home all the time now that my dad's company went down!" Brooke said

"Ya um I think my mom is out on a date with Andy so do you want to come to my house?" Lucas asked

"Ya sure isn't it weird how Keith took over the dealership and know is dating some girl he met selling a car too?" Brooke asked

"Ya a little but what are we going to do my mom is happy so is Keith so I am glad for them" Lucas said

"So Brooke, Lucas are you guys dating each other again or are you guys just friends?" A student asked both of them

"Well if you must know then yes were are dating each other again but only for like what 3 weeks" Brooke said

"Ya I think its 3 weeks" Lucas said

"Cool so Brooke why don't you talk to Peyton anymore?" An other student asked when they heard about them dating again

"Because she did something's that I don't want to discuss right know!" Brooke said with a bit of anger

"OH is this why you and Lucas broke up in the first place because of Peyton?" The same student asked

"Yes know would you mind leaving us alone and stop asking about are personal lives!!" Brooke said in aloud angry voice

_**At Naley's appt.**_

"So you guys were the talk of the day, taking the friends thing didn't go so well and I have never seen you blow up like that Brooke it was awesome to see another person inside of you" Haley said

"Ya well the only reason I blow up is because they mentioned Peyton" Brooke said very mad

"Hey Brooke claim down she is not here and she is not worth being angry at!" Lucas said

"Ya I know Broody its just she makes me so mad, she makes me forgive her then I find out she has done other things what kind of a friend is that?" Brooke asked

"I don't know Brooke a bitch!" Lucas said

"Thanks Luke you know just how to cheer me up!" Brooke said

"Well it's my job as Broody and boyfriend" Lucas said


	4. Finding a New Love and Replacing it

**Chapter 4: Finding a New Love and Replacing it With a Love That didn't last, That will Never Happen and a Love that wasn't Ment to be**

"Hey are you new here?" Peyton asked someone

"Ya I just moved here with my parents and sister! Why?" Felix said

"Well first off you don't know anyone and that is obvious cause everyone knows everyone and know one doesn't talk to some one at lunch!" Peyton said

"WOW your smart!" Felix said

"Not everyone acts like this if they see a new person!" Peyton said

"I see so everyone is rude to a new kid?" Felix asked

"Not all but some people!" Peyton said

"Oh so are you one of them?" Felix asked

"Um fortunately no I am not!" Peyton said

"Oh so why aren't you with a friend?" Felix asked

"Ya well everyone hate me cause my ex-best friend found out I made her boyfriend cheat on her with me they broke up he moved away his dad that abandoned him had a heart attack came back with his uncle and know is back with his ex!" Peyton said

"I see why did you make him?" Felix asked

"Cause I hate them together and I used to love him!" Peyton said

"I see but why don't you love him anymore?" Felix asked

"Cause I realized I couldn't have him and he didn't want me so I gave up!" Peyton said

"I see by the way I'm Felix and my sister's name is Anna!" Felix said

"Ya mines Peyton" Peyton said

"So what's your ex-best friends name and that boy that you used to love if it isn't too personal?" Felix asked

"Brooke and Lucas" Peyton said

"You mean Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott?" Felix asked

"Ya how do you know them?" Peyton asked curious of how he already knew them

"I met them earlier, they showed me around the school!" Felix said

"Oh so they weren't making out?" Peyton asked

"They warned me about you and they were right but w/e so do you wanna go out some time?" Felix asked

"Ya sure why not!" Peyton said

"So I will pick you up at 8 kay?" Felix asked

"Kay see you later Felix" Peyton said

"Trying to steal another one of my friends?" Brooke asked

"No he just asked me out!" Peyton said

"Why are you talking to me I thought that I was no longer yours and Luke's friend? Peyton asked

"Your right I just wanted to tell you to back off my friend but know never mind!" Brooke said

_**At Lucas's locker**_

"Hey Lucas did you know that Peyton still loves you?" Brooke asks

"WHAT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lucas asked Brooke again

"Peyton used to love you until she met Felix this morning and they are going on a date tonight!" Brooke said

"Okay whatever I don't really care I hate Peyton don't you?" Lucas asked

"Ya I do but I just found out and I am passing the news on!" Brooke said

"I see well lets eat lunch kay?" Lucas asked

"Kay" Brooke said

**At The Café**

"Hey how's my broody?" Brooke asked

"Good how's my cherry?" Lucas asked

"So I was thinking that we could go for a trip?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Where and when?" Brooke asked

"This weekend to…

"This weekend to where?" Brooke asked

"To… It's a surprise!" Lucas said

"How do I dress? What do I pack?" Brooke asked

"I already packed for you and it is near by!" Lucas said not wanting to give away the romantic weekend he had planned

"Kay well I promised tutorwife I would hang with her today so I gotta run but I bet this weekend is going to be perfect!" Brooke said excited for that weekend away with Lucas

_**At Peyton's House**_

**_  
_**Knock, Knock

"Hey Felix I am almost ready let me just finish my makeup!" Peyton said

"You don't have to you look beautiful already!" Felix said (kay so I know that Felix wasn't that nice but the devil/evil side of him will becoming out very shortly! It might be in this chapter or the following chapters)

"So are we ready to go then?" Peyton asked

"Sure if you're ready?" Felix said

_**At Naley's Appt.**_

"So how do you think Brooke is going to react when Lucas gives her that ring he bought her?" Haley was asking Nathan cause they had just heard Lucas's plan for his weekend with Brooke

"Shocked but she will be happy that he is in for the long run!" Nathan said

"Ya I think this time is better for the both of them!" Haley said

"Ya but how?" Nathan asked

"Well he wasn't rejected by Peyton and used Brooke as his hiding tool, he doesn't have feelings with Peyton and wasn't rushed into anything, also they both love each other this time!" Haley said explaining it to Nate

"Ya your right!" Nate said

_**At Lucas's House**_

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Lucas asked while he was getting ready to meet Brooke at her house

"It's Peyton I have to tell you something!" Peyton said in a sincere voice

"WHAT IS IT, cause I was just on my way out!" Lucas said cause he really didn't want to be talking to Peyton

"I didn't have a good time with Felix cause I still love you!" Peyton said just getting if off her chest and out in the open

"Well get over it cause I don't love you, I AM IN LOVE WITH BROOKE GET THAT INTO THAT BLOND HEAD OF YOURS oh and Peyton we will never be an item so DROP IT ALREADY IT IS SO OLD! Lucas said yelling at some points for her to get the message that he doesn't love her he is madly in love with Brooke

"I…. the phone line goes dead cause Lucas just hung up after his speech

_**Peyton's House**_

"What the F….!" Peyton says to herself

"I am going to make him pay so he will never love Brooke again" Peyton says talking to herself

_**At Brooke's House**_

"Hey Broody!" Brooke said cheerful

"Hey Brooke" Lucas says mad

"What no "Hey Cherry" today?" Brooke asks Lucas cause he rarely calls her Brooke

"Not really in the mood" Lucas said still thinking about what had just happened minutes ago

"I see what happened?" Brooke asked Lucas cause they were spending the day together and didn't want him brooding all day

"Right before I came over here Peyton phoned me and said that she didn't have a good time with Felix and that she still loves me and that in the future we would be an item!" Lucas said explaining why he is so mad

"What did you say?" Brooke asked curious of what he said

"I loved you very much and we would never be an item in her life time!" Lucas said starting to get happy again

"Good to hear, is that why the crappy mood earlier?" Brooke asked even though she didn't have to

"Ya I was happy that we were going to spend the day together but once I got her call she brought me down but you made me happy again!" Lucas said happily

"Well good to hear that I made you happy again and I will deal with her tomorrow at school" Brooke said cause she was going to have a little chat with Peyton

"Come on we have plans!" Brooke said

"What plans?" Lucas asked but he probably didn't have to

"These plans!" Brooke said kissing him

"I like these plans!" Lucas said

_**At School**_

"HEY WHERE DO YOU GO OFF TELLING MY BOYFRIEND THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?" Brooke asked Peyton yelling so everyone could hear

"How do you know or are you just making this up?" Peyton asked trying to confuse Brooke but she knew she could never do that when it comes to Lucas

"Well Lucas having a crappy attitude coming over to my house, then him not calling me cherry then me asking and him telling!" Brooke said

"How do you know that Lucas is telling the truth?" Peyton asked confusing Brooke again

"Cause Lucas would never lie and its on record!" Brooke said cause as soon as Lucas found out it was Peyton he started to record it so Brooke would believe him

"Whatever bitch!" and Peyton just walks away


	5. The Weekend away with Drama

**Chapter 5: The Weekend Away  
**

_Previously on Lucas Comes Back_

"_So I was thinking that we could go for a trip?" Lucas asked Brooke_

"_Where and when?" Brooke asked_

"_This weekend to…_

"_This weekend to where?" Brooke asked_

"_To… It's a surprise!" Lucas said_

"_So how do you think Brooke is going to react when Lucas gives her that ring he bought her?" Haley was asking Nathan_

"_Shocked but she will be happy that he is in for the long run!" Nathan said_

"_I didn't have a good time with Felix cause I still love you!" Peyton said_

"_Well get over it cause I don't love you, I AM IN LOVE WITH BROOKE GET THAT INTO THAT BLOND HEAD OF YOURS oh and Peyton we will never be an item so DROP IT ALREADY IT IS SO OLD! Lucas said yelling at some points for her to get the message that he doesn't love her he is madly in love with Brooke_

"_Peyton phoned me and said that she didn't have a good time with Felix and that she still loves me and that in the future we would be an item!" Lucas said explaining why he is so mad_

"_What did you say?" Brooke asked curious of what he said _

"_I loved you very much and we would never be an item in her life time!" Lucas said starting to get happy again_

"_I will deal with her tomorrow at school" Brooke said cause she was going to have a little chat with Peyton_

"_HEY WHERE DO YOU GO OFF TELLING MY BOYFRIEND THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?" Brooke asked Peyton yelling so everyone could hear_

"_How do you know?" Peyton asked_

"_Lucas told me!" Brooke said_

"_How do you know that Lucas is telling the truth?" Peyton asked _

"_Cause Lucas would never lie and it's on record!" Brooke said cause as soon as Lucas found out it was Peyton he started to record it so Brooke would believe him_

_**A couple days before the weekend away**_

_People are really hating Peyton for what she did to Lucas and Brooke's relationship and to Lucas himself. After Brooke's outburst everyone was really cautious of Peyton and her moves against both Lucas and Brooke. _

_**At School**_

"So Broody are you ever going to tell me where we are going this weekend?" Brooke asked

"Nope I told you it's a surprise" Lucas said to an unpleased Brooke

"Whatever but it better be good!" Brooke said

"Oh it will!" Lucas said

"Hey Hales so what are you and Nate up to this weekend?" Brooke asked

"Nothing really maybe having lots of amazing hot sex!" Haley said laughing

"Kidding but seriously I have no clue!" Haley said

"Well Lucas and I are going away for the weekend!" Brooke said happily

"I know you told so many times in the last week!" Haley said cause Brooke has been bragging about it since she found out

"Whatever so Hales lets take a walk bye Luke, so I know that you know what the surprise is so spill!" Brooke said

"Well you're going to somewhere romantic and he was going to ask you a series of questions with earnings!" Haley said

"OM MY GOD he is so the guy for me thanks Hales bye!" Brooke said

"So Luke how's life?" Peyton asked

"PEYTON I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, SEE YOU OR BE FRIENDS WITH YOU CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO THAT BLOND HEAD OF YOURS! KNOW I KNOW WHY YOU'RE BLOND BECAUSE YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Lucas said yelling, everyone heard including Brooke and she was proud of Lucas

"So Felix how's it going?" Peyton asked

"Well I don't know but if I were you I would stay away from Lucas and Brooke!" Felix said walking off

"What's wrong with you? Why are you on there side like everyone else?" Peyton asked

"Maybe cause you're a bitch Peyton and you try to steal people's boyfriends and that includes your best-friend!" Felix said and with that he walked off

"You were great I am so proud of you and I am really sorry that I blamed you for cheating on me I know that know it was all Peyton and even if we weren't together right know I would still be sorry that I blamed you!" Brooke said

"Well that was a nice speech cherry and thank you so much so let's go to class kay!" Lucas said and with that he put his arm around Brooke and went to class

"Miss Saywer have a seat please!" the principle said

"So what's this about?" Peyton asked

"Well we have informed your father and you are getting kicked out of this school cause of your violence, fighting and numerous things know I will expect you to get your things and leave at the end of the day!" the principle said

"This is because of Brooke and Lucas isn't it they told you to kicked me out is that it?" Peyton asked the principle

"Miss Davis and Mr. Scott have nothing to do with this but your tendency to make people scream at you has become a problem so you must get out so at the end of the day get your things and leave this school and never come back do you hear me?" the principle said

"Fine whatever!" Peyton said and left

_**Brooke and Lucas's weekend away**_

"So Luke where are we?" Brooke asked since they were finally at the place where they would be spending there weekend

"Well I thought I would show you what I did in Charleston and who I met and some of the friends I made so we are in Charleston!" Lucas said

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Brooke asked

"Yes I wanted to show you who I was and what I did when I was here!" Lucas said

"Well then let's being with your house that you stayed in" Brooke said

"Well I had another thing in mind first!" Lucas said

"Kay well take me to it!" Brooke said

"The mall how did I not know?" Brooke said

"This mall is better then Tree Hill know wonder you took me here first thank god your so smart and know me so well!" Brooke said

"Ya well what kinda of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't know you and what you like?" Lucas asked

"Ya your right so what's next after here?" Brooke asked cause know she gets to see what Lucas did when he was away and who he had become

"Well the beach then to get something to eat at my favourite restaurant and then to our house, then tomorrow you get to meet the friends I met here!" Lucas said explaining his plan for the weekend to Brooke

"You know me too well and that sounds great!" Brooke said thinking she has found the guy for her

"Well let's finish here and get to the beach!" Lucas said

"So you bought a lot of stuff!" Lucas said

"Ya well they have better stores here and some of this stuff is for you and Haley too!" Brooke said carrying 3 bags in each hand and Lucas had another 4 bags

"So do you wanna go home change but this stuff away then go to the beach?" Lucas asked cause he knew Brooke wouldn't want it to be in the truck all day

"Ya sure that would be great then we can grab something to eat cause I'm starving!" Brooke said

"Well then let's get to it" Lucas said

_**At Lucas's and Keith's old house  
**_

"So you and Keith actually lived here?" Brooke asked

"Ya we did and we liked it from the couple days we stayed here!" Lucas said missing that place

"SO show me your room!" Brooke said excitedly

"So time for the beach?" Brooke asked

"Ya you bet!" Lucas said

_**At the Beach**_

"So I love this beach it's even better than Tree Hill everything is better here than Tree Hill why did you move again?" Brooke asked/said

"Because of you and everyone else and you know how I said I came back for Dan when you first saw me?" Lucas asked

"Ya that was weird!" Brooke said

"Ya well I didn't I just made that up so you would talk to me!" Lucas said

"Very clever but he did have a heart attack so half of hit was true!" Brooke said

"Ya so wanna go swimming?" Lucas asked

_**The next day**_

"So what time are we meeting your friends?" Brooke asked

"In 2 hours so we have a little time to ourselves and I have something planned that I didn't tell you cause I wanted to surprise you!" Lucas said

"I know what your going to do Haley told me, questions with earrings very original!" Brooke said

"What oh no that's not happening she probably said that to keep you quiet but I have something different planned!" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked

"This is a promise ring I have been thinking and I want you to know that nothing is going to get in our way this time and we will graduate together and we will make it through college!" Lucas said

"Oww Lucas this is sweet do I have to put it on my self?" Brooke said/asked

"No I will do that so what do you think you like it?" Lucas asked

"I love it you seriously know me too well!" Brooke said

"Good so let's go meet my friends kay?" Lucas said

"Kay boyfriend!" Brooke said

_**Back at Lucas's house**_

"So what you think of my friends?" Lucas asked

"I liked them but seriously if you didn't come back what would of happened to us?" Brooke asked scared cause Lucas had a better life here then in Tree Hill and if it wasn't for Dan's heart attack Lucas could still be living here and they wouldn't be together

"I don't know you probably would be ignoring me still and I probably would come for visits and that would be painful for me and you cause we would still see each other and I would try to explain but you wouldn't want to here it and ignore me how did I do?" Lucas asked

"Well I think you were right but it's not like that is it?" Brooke asked

"No so you happy or sad that we are going back tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"Both but we will still have each other!" Brooke said


	6. Pulling Away

**Chapter 6: Pulling Away**

_**Back at home**_

_Ever since Lucas and Brooke got back from Charleston Lucas has been very distance and get mad easier and a lot of things_

_**At Lucas's House**_

"Hey Broody what's up?" Brooke asked Lucas even though he has been distance Brooke thinks it was being in Charleston again

"Not know Brooke I rather be alone right know sorry but I need to think about some things and you can't be here!" Lucas saying rudely

"What is going on with you Lucas ever since we got back from Charleston you have been distance what is the matter?" Brooke asked

"I think I made a mistake coming back to Tree Hill!" Lucas says admitting that he wants to go back to Charleston

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks worried that he is going to break up with her and move back

"I mean I should have never come back to Tree Hill cause I am still the old person I was and I like the person I had become in Charleston and that's why I am going back there for good!" Lucas said

"But what about us? What about the promise ring and that promise you made me? Why know Lucas?" Brooke asks Lucas

"I will come see you every weekend but I need to do this Brooke I just need to!" Lucas said

"Fine go but if you do then were done I should have never believed you in the first place that was my biggest mistake!" Brooke said crying and leaves slamming the door behind her

_**At Naley's Appt.**_

"Brooke what are you doing here why aren't you with Luke?" Haley asked

"Ya well you know how we went to Charleston for that weekend away?" Brooke asked

"Ya" Haley said getting curious

"Well ever since we have come back Lucas has been distant and he just told me he wants to go back to Charleston for good!" Brooke said crying

"OH MY GOD! What are you guys going to do?" Haley asked curiously

"I told him if he went then it's over even though he said he would come and visit every weekend!" Brooke said still crying a little

"Well I know you don't mean that so just go talk to him and maybe he will stay if you ask him to?" Haley said

"Got to go bye Hales and thanks for the talk!" Brooke said

"Your welcome and I hope you guys work it out!" Haley said

"Ya hopefully he will forgive me!" Brooke said

_**1 week later**_

_**At School**_

_Lucas and Brooke have been ignoring each other the whole week and everyone is wondering what happened to them. Some think it's because of Peyton and only Haley and Nathan know the truth but don't say anything when people ask_

"When are you going to tell Brooke that your staying?" Haley asked

"When she apologizes and realizes that I am not going any where!" Lucas said cause he changed his mind on going to Charleston if that ment losing Brooke but he lost her with out moving

"Like she is going to do that why don't you just tell her that your not moving then you guys make up and then we all go back to our normal lives!" Haley said

"I SAID NO WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT IT MY WAY NOT YOURS CAUSE YOUR IS NOT GOING TO GET ME ANYWHERE AND MINE WILL TAKE ME BACK TO WHERE I BELONG!" Lucas said shooting, everyone heard including Brooke and he walks out of the school

"What was that about?" Brooke asked even though her and Lucas are fighting her and Haley are still friends

"He said that he was going to stay cause he didn't want to lose you but he already did that and I said that he should tell you but he said he wanted you to apologize for saying that and I don't know why he yelled but that's what we were talking about!" Haley said even though Lucas is going to kill her know

"OH MY GOD he's staying?" Brooke asked

"Ya but you can't tell him that I told you kay!" Haley said

"Ya sure I got to go bye hales see you later!" Brooke said and went to follow Lucas

_**At Lucas's House**_

Knock, knock

_Lucas opens the door to his surprise_

"Hey can we talk?" Brooke asked

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Cause you know I am going to Charleston and I'm never coming back!" Lucas said

"Then what was your fight with Haley at school about huh I asked her and she said you were staying!" Brooke said thinking he changed his mind again or is just playing tricks on her

"That was about something different and I said that if Haley could give me 5 reasonable things to say to make me say I would think about it and she put something I didn't like on it so I decided against not moving cause I was considering it for a while but know I know that I want to leave cause obviously you and everyone else wants me gone!" Lucas said trying to make it sound real

"Well then stay for me cause I am going to miss you and I made a mistake when I told you that if you leave then we were done but it was the only way for you to not leave but whatever leave I really don't care anymore!" Brooke said crying and mad

"NO I have made my decision and I am moving to Charleston for good with out looking back on my life here!" Lucas said making sure Brooke believed it

"Fine whatever bye!" Brooke said angry

"Brooke wait!" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked cause what could he possibly want

"You promise you won't tell anyone this not even Haley!" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked

"Tell me you want me to stay cause I am I could never go back there and not be with you cause when I was there it just made me remember that I was a different person there and I liked it but I would never actually consider moving there and being away from you I just wanted to see if this is going to work in the long run!" Lucas said

"Lucas, that's sweet and I think I didn't pass but you made everything seem so real!" Brooke said shocked that he was just testing there relationship

"Well I have my ways and thanks to Hales help!" Lucas said

"So your staying not leaving?" Brooke asked Lucas to make sure

"Yes I am staying because of you and only you how could I move and not see you everyday?" Lucas said/asked

"I don't know but I am very glad that you are staying because it would be a living hell if you moved!" Brooke said

"I'm sure it would so why don't we go and get a movie and come back to watch it?" Lucas suggested

"I would like that and then maybe we could do something else after that like go to my house play a game then do this!" Brooke said kissing him all around

"I would love that why don't we just skip the movie?" Lucas asked kissing her more

"Sure that sounds good!" Brooke said


	7. Going to Prom

**Chapter 7: Going to Prom**

Okay so I know I said in chapter 3 that I wasn't going to do prom but I just came up with a good story line and it has to have prom in it and you can vote for your favourite couple for king and queen. So I think that I will have Lucas and Brooke go together and have Nathan and Haley go together cause but if you want to have different than that let me know so enjoy hope you like the story so far and please review.

Thanks brucas224 or Jen my real name.

On with the story

_**A LITTLE RECAP**_

_**Lucas comes back from Charleston**_

_**Lucas and Brooke make up and become a couple again but don't tell anyone for 3 months**_

_**Peyton tells Lucas that she loves him **_

_**Felix and Anna come to town**_

_**Felix likes Peyton**_

_**Lucas tell Peyton he doesn't like her and that he loves Brooke**_

_**Brooke yells at Peyton for telling Lucas that she loved him**_

_**Everyone hates Peyton because Brooke yelled at her and everyone heard**_

_**Lucas and Brooke go to Charleston for the weekend to see Lucas's life before he came back**_

_**Lucas starts to distance him self from Brooke when they come back from Charleston**_

_**Lucas tells Brooke he is moving back to Charleston **_

_**And now they are going to Prom**_

_**UPCOMING**_

_**Nasty court case on Brooke and Peyton**_

_**Opening of Trick**_

_**A marriage/engagement **_

_**Lucas's HCM**_

_**And a lot more drama**_

_**At the Café**_

"Hey Hales what's new?" Lucas asked

"Nothing much how are you and Brooke since you made up?" Haley asked cause it's been like a month since Lucas told Brooke he wasn't moving

"Really good but I was wondering if you want to be Luke and Hales against the world again for one night?" Lucas asked cause he already asked Nate and he said it would be cool for them to hang out again at prom

"Why?" Haley asked even though Nathan had told her

"Cause I asked Nathan and he said that it would be okay if we hanged out at prom him and Brooke are going to hang out too!" Lucas said even though Brooke didn't know anything

"I would love to are you sure Brooke's okay with this?" Haley asked

"I don't know I still have to ask her but I'm sure she will be cool with it!" Lucas said

"Kay well ask her first then ask me" Haley said to Lucas joking with him

"Kay bye see ya later!" Lucas said

_**At Brooke's House**_

"What do you mean you're suing me what did I do to you?" Brooke asked as she just learnt that Peyton was suing Brooke for fraud, which in Peyton terms boyfriend stealer but Lucas was Brooke's first

"You stole my potential boyfriend with your nudity in the back seat of his car!" Peyton said even though that's not true Peyton walked out on Lucas when they were making out

"You never had him, you start making out with him then bailed!" Brooke said then hanged up

"What's that all about?" Lucas asked

"Oh Peyton decided to sue me for fraud! But in Peyton language it means boyfriend stealer, but she never had you and never will right so it will be easy right?" Brooke said

"Ya so easy, so you wanna do something to day?" Lucas asked

"Ya sure!" Brooke said

"So this is supposed to be funny right?" Lucas asked laughing that Peyton thinks she can actually file a case for boyfriend fraud

"Ya I guess it is!" Brooke said starting to laugh too

"Let's go tell Nathan and Haley." Brooke said laughing

"Ya sure" Lucas said still laughing

_**At Naley's appt**_

Knock, Knock

"Hey guys what's up?" Haley asked cause Lucas and Brooke were still laughing

"Your gonna laugh when we tell you this is Nathan here?" Lucas asked/said

"Ya watching TV what's so funny that you had to come tell us?" Haley asked

"Lets get Nate first then we will tell you." Lucas said calming down

"Kay, Nate Lucas and Brooke are here to tell us something." Haley said

"Hey guys what's up?" Nathan asked

"Peyton is suing me for fraud, but to her it's boyfriend stealer!" Brooke told Nathan and Haley

"What are you serious Peyton is taking you to court because you got Luke and she didn't?" Haley asked again

"Ya see what we were laughing about know?" Lucas and Brooke ask

"Ya this is hilarious!" Haley said

"Wow why is she doing this cause doesn't she have Felix?" Nathan asked

"Nope she phoned me and said that she didn't like him and she told me that she still loved me then I recorded it and Brooke listened to it and that's when Brooke gave her big loud speech to Peyton!" Lucas said

**In Court**

"So we are here on the case of Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis for Fraud." The judge said

"So Miss Sawyer why are you filing fraud against Miss Davis?" The judge asked

"Because she stole my boyfriend!" Peyton said

"He was never yours in the first place he always picked me!" Brooke said

"Excuse me! Miss Sawyer you do know that you are filing a case against fraud right?" The judge asked

"Ya fraud against this boyfriend stealer!" Peyton said to the judge

"Well I'm sorry Miss Sawyer but you can't file that against fraud this case is dismissed!" The judge said

**The Café**

"So how did the case go?" Lucas asked because he was unable to make it

"So funny the judge dismissed it because she can't file it under fraud" Brooke said laughing

"I would have loved to been there!" Lucas said

**Nathan and Haley walk in **

"Hey Brooke that was one funny court case I would have to say!" Haley said

"Ya I have seen court cases on TV but this has been the most funniest one ever!" Nathan said

"Since when do you watch court TV?" Lucas, Brooke and Haley asked

"Ever since Lucas and Brooke came over that night to tell us that Peyton was suing Brooke for boyfriend fraud" Nathan explained

"Oh kay so are you guys ready for prom next week?" Haley asked

"OH ya for sure!" Brooke said getting excited

**Next Week**

**Prom**

**Tree Hill High**

**11 PM**

"OH MY GOD Brooke you look gorgeous!" Haley said

"Thanks so do you so is this the best prom ever or what?" Brooke asked

"Ya the best and the first Lucas and I have been too!" Haley said

"OMG that's true well we are going to make it the best first prom ever!" Brooke said

"And the Prom King and Queen are Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott!" said Bevin

**Later that night**

"Nathan go faster, faster!" Brooke screamed

"Hold on Brooke I'm almost there keep going I'm almost there!" Nathan screamed

"Hey Luke do you know where Nathan and Brooke took off to?" Haley asked

"No I was just wondering the same thing" Lucas said

**Naley's Appt.**

"Nathan keep going!" Brooke said

"OMG are they having sex?" Lucas and Haley asked

They go into the bedroom to see for them selves and are right Nathan and Brooke are having sex and looks like they are almost finished

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Haley and Lucas ask

"OMG Lucas, Haley it's just that they said we had to do it and that they were taping it!" Brooke said

Then they hear a nose and realize that they were begin taped


	8. Tric Opening and Revealing facts

**Chapter 8: The Opening of a new club **

**1 month later**

**The opening of Tric**

Everything is not back to normal yet things are still iffy between Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and Haley after what happened at prom. Lucas is not giving Brooke his whole self and Haley is living with Lucas for the time being because it's too hard living in the same place as him. At school everyone is wondering what happened to the schools two perfect couples. Some wonder if it's because Brooke and Nathan got together and some wonder if it's because Lucas and Haley are getting closer by the second.

"Hey Luke looks like it's a full crowd tonight" Haley said looking at all the people in line and starting to come inside

"Ya I didn't think it was going to be this successful!" Lucas said explaining his enthusiasm

"Ya I didn't either have you talked to Brooke at all this week?" Haley asked because she hasn't talked to Nathan since she moved in with Lucas

"Only once and it was very brief in the halls at school before the bell rang for the start of school she was trying to apologize but I think that they paid someone to make that noise and record it, because it think that they could have said no and walked away! Have you talked to Nathan?" Lucas said/asked

"I guess your right and no I haven't talked to him since I moved in with you!" Haley said

"Well then I guess we both are gonna have to cause look who just walked in!" Lucas said starring at Brooke who just entered

**Brooke walks over**

"Hey Luke can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asked

"Ya sure in the back" Lucas said and started to walk to the backstage area

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked

"Um… I have been trying to tell you this for so long but I never got the chance to and so I have to tell you know that it wasn't Nathan with me apparently Dan made a clone of him and sent the real Nathan to some basketball camp and he was raping me and I wasn't saying anything it was all recorded and remastered with my voice and for the last couple weeks I have been getting sick and I think I'm pregnant!" Brooke said crying and explaining what really happened that night

"OH MY GOD! Brooke I am so sorry for not listening and do you wanna go to the hospital to go see?" Lucas asked feeling guilty for not giving Brooke the time of day

"It's okay and ya I kinda wanna go and find out and OH MY GOD! Haley is gonna be really mad!" Brooke said realizing that she might be having her friend's husband's baby

"I'm sure she will understand but how did you figure out that it was a clone and not the real Nathan?" Lucas asked

"I could tell by his voice it was deeper and he was rougher and twitched a lot." Brooke said

"Oh well come on lets get you checked out!" Lucas said leading Brooke to Haley to tell them and go to the hospital.


End file.
